Sueños
by Sofia Swan
Summary: SPOILER AMANECER:Ella sabe que es su heroe, y él, aun se sorprende de la inocencia de su pequeño milagro personal...One Shot, Padre e Hija otra vez!


Gracias por sus Reviews en mi otro fic "Mi unico deseo es gustarte" :D:D:D

aqui viene otro tambien con esta hermosa relacion

_todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, ni en "sueños":P estos personajes saldrian de mi cabeza..._

**

* * *

**

**Sueños **

Bella Bella Bella… Era la única que noche que no pasamos juntos desde hace ¿Cuánto? Ya ni lo recuerdo… Pero extrañaba su compañía ahora que tenia que cuidar a Charlie de esa supuesta gripe que lo viene atormentando, peor para mi suerte, Sue esta en lo de su madre.

Suspiré y Alice rió. Por enésima vez en el mes estaba queriendo remodelar nuestros guardarropas.

-¿Lino o Satén??

-Da igual.

Ella quedó en trance.

-A bella le va a gustar el satén.

Reí sin ganas. De repente escuche un gritó sordo proveniente por su puesto de la habitación continua, Era Renesmee. ¿No estaba durmiendo hasta recién soñando que montaba el lomo de Jacob?

Volé prácticamente hacia su habitación para encontrarla en su cama abrazada a sus mantas hipando.

-¿Cariño?-pregunté una pesadilla talvez… escuche sus pensamientos con detenimiento… ¿Que…? ¡Era imposible!

-¡Papá!-chilló y me abrazó con fuerza tocándome el rostro con su pequeña mano, mostrándome lo que se me hacia difícil de creer. Había una araña no muy pequeña en la pared justo arriba de su mesita de noche. Era increíble que a Renesmee le aterrara un simple insecto.

-No es nada cielo, es solo una araña ¿ves? Acaricié sus broncíneos rizos y con mi otra mano la aplasté.

Alice se había asomado para ver que ocurría y sonrío cuando negué con la cabeza. Nessie dejó de llorar al cabo de unos segundos por lo que la deposité en su cama arropándola con delicadeza, me volvió a mostrar la escena, su pánico en las penumbras al ver algo moverse…se me había olvidado encenderle una lámpara, siempre tenia miedo en la oscuridad. Le recordaba a la noche que pasamos en el campamento esperando la llegada de los Vulturis.

Volví a mi habitación, Alice ya estaba adentro.

-¿Estaba aterrada verdad?-dijo mientras abría unas bolsas

-Si…es… gracioso…

-Es una niña Edward -me reprochó

-Que vive rodeada de vampiros y hombres lobos.

-Si…pero no deja de ser una niña humana en parte, son miedos típicos.

Si… obviando el hecho de su temor a la oscuridad, lo demás era normal para una pequeña…aunque fuese tan inteligente y creciese tan rápido, era una pequeña de ¿cuanto? ¿6 meses?

De repente me abrumó una gran culpabilidad.

Mordiéndome los labios y reprochándome no haberla consolado lo suficiente, me acerque a su alcoba en silencio para verla reposar tranquilamente, su pecho se elevaba al ritmo de la respiración y sus rizos se abrían lugar en la almohada dándole un aspecto a un más adorable.

A veces mi mente divagaba en lo que se había convertido mi existencia en tan poco tiempo, Padre, jamás lo había pensado, jamás lo hubiera siquiera imaginado. Yo, arropando a una criatura tan pequeña y frágil que me llamaba papá y a la que le gustaban mis caricias.

Hace tres o cuatro años atrás, incluso si Alice me lo hubiera dicho no le hubiese creído. Y entonces nació, mi pequeño milagro personal, mi niña, mi Renesmee. Y sentí que no solo había logrado una felicidad rebosante cuando encontré a Bella, sino… algo que excedía cualquier tipo de límites…lo tuvimos todo. Esa pequeña, esa niña que hacia y deshacía lo que quería con todos… sin lugar a dudas mi perdición.

Esa por la cual no dudaría un instante en lanzarme a un suicidio asegurado contra toda la manada de Sam Uley si tan solo fuese su deseo.

Ella Se revolvió en la cama, era gracioso cuanto se parecía a su madre cuando dormía. Me arrodille a un lado de la cama para no incomodarla y tarareando una nana de la cual ella había sido mi musa inspiradora, intente suavizar sus sueños, y vi mi rostro en su mente, tan claro, la vi a ella sonrojándose ¿podía volverse aun mas adorable? Me abrazaba con fuerza, y pronto, se vio durmiendo en un mundo colmado de sonrisas.


End file.
